The List
by Artisticmom2
Summary: Hoshi is faced with a difficult decision and takes her mother's advice.  Written in response to the Delphic Expanse's July Word Prompt of "option"  Thanks to EntAllat for wielding the red pen and having opinions.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Besides, if they were mine, they'd be having so much more fun!

* * *

><p>Hoshi walked into her quarters after a long day. It'd been another tedious day, in a series of nothing but tedious, boring days. She was tired and annoyed. Until the <em>Enterprise<em> came across another new life form Hoshi had little to do. This had given her too much time to think. She had had nothing to occupy her but her thoughts, and those were running in circles. Her mother had always taught her, when faced with a difficult decision, make a list of pros and cons. Well, she had a difficult decision and she hadn't been able to puzzle out a solution all during her shift that day. It'd have to be a big list.

She quickly changed, snagged a cup of hot tea from the Mess Hall, slipped on her bunny slippers and got to work. She went over to her desk, pulled up her notepad program and encrypted her project with every trick she knew. _It would be _yepHa' _of me to leave it unprotected, and I am always careful. _The communications guy on Gamma shift was just as bored as she was, and she didn't want him poking around and find it! Then she started to type.

**Pros - Jon **

Handsome

Tall

Kind

Interested in what others have to say

Always the gentleman

Driven

Athletic and broad-chested

Gorgeous green eyes

Mature

Beautiful singing voice

_It's a shame he doesn't sing more often. His tenor gives me shivers._ She recalled the last time she heard him sing. It had only been "Happy Birthday" at a crewman's birthday party but just the thought of it gave her goose bumps and a silly smile. Shaking herself out of her reverie she started typing again.

**Pros - Malcolm **

Handsome

More my size

Reserved

Great dry wit

Caring

Gentleman

Driven

Sinewy and lean

Piercing blue eyes

Extraordinary accent

_Hmm… that last one always makes me weak in the knees. That British accent, with a hint of his time in Malaysia coming out on the diphthongs, just sends me over the edge!_ Smiling to herself, she decided to move on to the next list.

**Pros - Travis **

Really cute

Kind

Caring

Soulful eyes

Fun to be with

Closer to my age

Powerfully built

Available to my rank with no problems

_Now that last one is a definite bonus, and he is a very good looking! But there is something there that reminds me of Porthos… so eager to please. _Frowning slightly, she moved on to the last man on her list.

**Pros - Trip **

Handsome

Beautiful blue eyes

Tall, but not too much

Kind

Caring & gentlemanly

Crazy about his engines

Athletic, but lean

Cute accent

Fun to be around

She paused and then wrote right beside this list.

**Cons - Trip **

UNAVAILABLE

She knew, even this early into the voyage, that Trip would shortly be taken, and she didn't want a problem with the Sub Commander. Hoshi mentally crossed Trip off of her list of options. It was a shame though. Half the women on board were crazy about him and he was gorgeous in a blond, all-American way. Shaking her head and wondering how long it would take Trip and T'Pol to figure out that their mutual enmity would quickly turn into something more pleasant, she went back to her list making.

_OK, let's go back to the top. All right…Jon._

**Cons - Jon **

THE CAPTAIN

She paused. That would definitely be a problem. But she might be able to get around it. She didn't get to be where she was by always following the rules. She considered this, staring off out the porthole, and then tried to add to her list. _Hmm…. There isn't anything more I can think of against making a play for Jon. I've known him forever, so that's not a problem in my opinion. If it's an issue for him, I'll just have to change the way he looks at me. _She smiled wickedly to had a nice exercise outfit that showed off her assets nicely, and she knew when Jon hit the gym. That would certainly change the way he looked at her. _The only other thing I could see being a concern is his age. But that's not really a problem. I've always liked older men, and that outfit should definitely take me out of the 'little sister' category. _She pondered Jon a moment more then moved on to the next option on her list.

_Let's try Malcolm. _So she wrote next to her Pro list of Malcolm:

**Cons - Malcolm **

OBSESSED with his weapons

She laughed out loud. _His_ weapons…_his gun_…she definitely needed to get some sleep soon if she was finding juvenile humor funny. Sobering, she took a sip of tea and looked at the con list again. Malcolm truly enjoyed his job, and being obsessed with weaponry was a desirable trait in his field. But it does limit the scope of the conversation, no matter how much she loved to hear him talk. Pondering what other not-so-stellar qualities she could add to Malcolm's list she shrugged and moved onto Travis.

**Cons - Travis **

Too much like my brother

She grimaced and shuddered. Travis was such a cutie. But that was just it. Instead of drooling over him like the other half of the female crew, she tended to want to joke with him. She loved a man with a sense of humor, but he reminded her an awful lot of Hiro, her youngest brother. Being with a guy that reminded a girl of one of her brothers was never a good thing. She sighed and mentally crossed him off of her list of dateable material. Another option removed.

She took a few sips of her tea, now cooling. She looked over her list. All she was left with Malcolm and Jon. They were both handsome in their own way. Jon was chiseled and tall. Malcolm was shorter, wirier, but definitely solid, and very hot. Both were excellent specimens of manhood. Both were athletic, both were just really great guys. Hoshi knew that since Jon was the captain and Malcolm being so by-the-book and "dangerous" she would have no competition for either of them. Not that she couldn't overcome any competition that was out there. She was used to striving for what she wanted in life and attaining it.

Hoshi thought about their personalities. Jon was more outgoing while Malcolm more reserved. _Well, that's just a temperament issue…I've dated both sorts and neither is bad…_Both were driven. _Jon is in love with his ship and Malcolm can't stop talking about his guns…Well, I suppose I do go on about the latest language… I guess we all have our quirks. But which one should I go for? It's going to be an awfully long voyage without some…companionship… especially at night…_ She smiled to herself as the solution became clear. Once again her mother had been right! Always make a list.

Why not try for both? With the fraternization regulations hanging over everyone's heads she was going to have to be resourceful and discreet. But she was nothing if not that! She could have her cake and eat it too!

Finishing her tea, Hoshi closed down her program, checked the encryptions on it one more time and then climbed into bed. It always made her feel good to come to a decision. All she needed now was a plan! But that could wait till morning. _Poor guys, they really don't stand a chance._ She snuggled down under her blankets, and went to sleep with a contented smile on her face.

The end.


End file.
